


Cumming home to you~

by BotBotZ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra), daddy/pet, um AU I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Adora enjoys her magicat after long days at work.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Cumming home to you~

Although she’s already meeting her companies quota there was no harm done doing a couple extra hours of work in advance, or so she thought before long a couple turned into 6, having loss track of time several hours ago. 

The blonde did not assume it was actually that much more work for so much overtime but her boss Micah made it clear that she was required to pace herself. 

As such giving the woman the rest of the day off as a warning, otherwise he would have to give her time off as a paid vacation. Which would push the blonde away from her work for longer than she would’ve liked. 

Adora closes the thick wooden front door to her home with a soft click, work had been exhausting and she struggled to break the flow of completing paperwork, even after the news she wasn’t allowed to take any documents with her. 

The blonde barley walk away from the door before her eyes began scanning around into the dimly lit apartment. She takes a short walk around the room into the kitchen, still no magicat or dinner. 

Normally, she had to accommodate for the extra weight of her affectionate partner when returning, but she appeared to be alone for the first time in a while and that wasn’t exactly normal. 

Catra was usually always clinging to her in someway unless something was wrong, and there wasn’t any holidays or special occasions she could have forgot about coming up. 

“She might be a sleep.”

Adora tried to convince herself of different reasons by thinking on it, she couldn’t fathom why the smaller woman wasn’t with her or near her. 

Which is fine. She’s doesn’t have a problem with the unexpected empty space. It’s not like Adora needed her attentively waiting for her arrival, the way she usually does. 

The blonde thinks of her magicat the way she anticipated kneeling, a dark blood maroon lacy set, lace garter attached to the matching fishnet stockings. 

The bra might as well be removed, doing the bare minimum to conceal the display of her pert nipples. 

Reveling at the exposure of the smaller woman’s dark skin, her body made all of slinky curves just aching to be touched.

Dangling between them would be the strap of her leash already secured to the prominent collar Adora got her. Her heterochromic eyes lidded, and lips lightly part, maintaining the handle in place until the large woman’s arrival. 

The straining tightness in her pants made Adora’s cheeks turned a warm shade of red. She let out a deep groan, as she came back to her disappointing reality without the magicat in front of her. 

“I’ll just go change then.”

She retorted to no one directly, casually she ascended the stairs to her room, untying the knot of her tie along with the unclasp of the first few buttons to her shirt. 

The first door that came to view was Catra’s, and Adora had just enough mind to hold back from barging to make sure she was alright. Yet as she noticed she had the opportunity to treat her magicat if she was honestly sleeping like the blonde assumed. 

“I could cook something simple or just order some take out.”

Her pondering was interrupted by a voice, breathy and thick. The sounds continued to pour through her ear as she stilled listening. 

“Mmm...Daddy~”

The blonde’s attention heeds from food back to the other woman. Adora approaches the door as silently to the best of her abilities, giving the knob a quiet turn she peaks in. Upon entry she opens the door wilder, she presumed the magicat would be here but the room like the rest of the home is empty. 

And yet,

“Ah!”

Another moan passes into the space, this one more pitched then the last. 

Adora contemplated for a moment. 

The realization leisurely dawning on her as she stepped out of the woman’s room, moving a bit further down the and coming to a stop in front of her bedroom door. 

The blonde does her best to open it as soundless as possible, while it may be rude of her if Catra is there in the blondes room, it’s still her room, and that technically gives her the right to enter, right? 

Immediately Adora watches her through her lashes as she creeks open the door further, biting her lip to suppress moaning at the sight of the magicat. She feels hungry, all at once her pants at tighter than before. 

The display vanishes any thoughts, mind quickly becoming clouded by lust from watching the feline, blush darkening and spreading from the tips of her ears to her collar bone. 

Their laid the feline naked, dark skin flushed, as heavy pants fell from her lips. 

Adora’s eyes fixed on the moment,before they strayed downward, her tongue darted out to sweep across his lower lip. Her bulge chose to begin to make itself more obvious at the enticing sight. 

Catra’s legs widely spread apart, ample thighs on each side of the blonde woman’s pillow as she continued to rolls her hips down to apply the softest friction to her leaking entrance, Wet. Dripping. 

Her moans escalating, biting on her swollen lips as she fails to surpress the noises that were released. 

Adora takes a careful few steps towards the other, her lips curve into a smile as her thick fingers land along the felines pussy, exploring between the brunette’s legs.

“Hey kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d rather not explain but obviously this is my current new ride. 
> 
> I’ll be updating Alpha blonde next so...
> 
> Thanks for stopping by ~


End file.
